Martyrs/Treść
center|100px Kochałam Nathana. Tak bardzo, że aż sama w to nie wierzyłam. Kiedy wczoraj o północy zadzwonił do mnie Antychryst z pytaniem, gdzie jestem i co robię – zdziwiłam się. Bolało. Odpowiedziałam, że w bezpiecznym miejscu. Jednak znam Antychrysta. Ta odpowiedź go nie zaspokoiła. — Masz u mnie być za pół godziny. — Zwariowałeś. — Nie proszę. Nie pytam, czy możesz przyjść. — Będę. — odpowiedziałam. Po raz kolejny wpadam w jego sidła. Ofiara. center|100px Widziałam tylko, jak Sznurówka opuszcza nasze towarzystwo i wychodzi z kryjówki. Przejęłam się tym, ale wiedziałam, że o nią martwić się akurat nie trzeba. Rayne siedziała przed TV i upijała się butelką whisky. Lubiła ten smak. Zresztą, nie byłam inna. Kurtis i Lara siedzieli obok siebie zajęci rozmową. Nie ukrywali już, że iskrzy pomiędzy nimi. Ja, jak wszyscy dookoła, domyślałam się, że ta para jest dla siebie stworzona. Czekaliśmy na to, iż Lara i Kurtis poinformują nas o swoim uczuciu i będzie kolejny powód do zrobienia wysokoprocentowej libacji. Nathan siedział zamknięty w swoim pokoju, który ostatnio pełnił funkcję naszej dragowni. Bawił się w chemika i próbował mieszać jakieś wyskokowe alkohole. W międzyczasie ćwiczył kręcenie blantów, i na szczęście coraz lepiej mu to wychodziło. Każdy miał swoje interesy. Kiedy Sznurówa wyszła bez słowa, tuż po odebraniu telefonu, chwyciłam za własny pamiętnik i spisywałam wszystkie swoje myśli. Lubiłam to i robiłam to często. Za późno. Oni wszyscy są obcy. Niech pamięć odbierze im dusze, A umysł przejmie kontrolę nad ciałem. Za późno. Oni wszyscy są chorzy. Problemy, emocje splątane. Nienawiść w oczach się rodzi. Za późno. Oni wszyscy są biedni. Stracili domy, tułając się w ciemności. Codziennie płodzi się lęk. Antychryst, ty fiucie. Nienawidziłam go z całego serca. Domyśliłam się, że to on dzwonił. Nie obawiałam się o stan zdrowia Sznurówy. Wiedziałam, że jeżeli poszła do niego, to wróci w jednym kawałku z każdym włosem na głowie. Ale martwiłam się o jej ducha. Dobrze znałam Antychrysta. Kiedyś bardzo kochał Kim, ale kiedy stał się największym dilerem prowincji i zaczął rozdawać prochy już nawet nie za kasę, a chociażby inny narkotyk czy seks, przestał być Antychrystem, do którego obie miałyśmy szacunek za małolata. I chociaż nadal wielbił zapach tylko jednej cipki, to opuściły go zmysły i zdrowy rozsądek. Pieprzony drań. Raz na jakiś czas przypominał sobie o Sznurówie i dzwonił do niej, nawet nie prosząc o spotkanie. A ona szła, bo się go bała? Bo nie chciała, aby on sam tu po nią przychodził i brał ją siłą. Znałyśmy jego wszystkie zdolności. Był porywczy w temperamencie i mógłby zgwałcić ją w każdym miejscu. Wszedłby tu i przy nas zacząłby ją rozbierać, a ona chciała po prostu uniknąć zamieszania. Wiedziałam, że Kim coś czuła do Nathana. Jestem jej przyjaciółką i nie mamy przed sobą większych sekretów. Zwierzyła mi się ze swoich uczuć kilkukrotnie. I z powodu zachcianki kogoś o tak ogromnych plecach, musi oddać się dla świętego spokoju Antychrystowi, mimo iż kochała Heroin nad życie, dawno skończyła się w niej jakakolwiek empatia w stosunku do siebie. Miała świadomość, że w tym wielkim świecie nie liczyła się wcale. Była marionetką, która nie miała prawa do miłości. A Antychryst? Był królem naszych czasów. Zamordowałby Nathana z zimną krwią, jednym ruchem. Żal mi jej było, ale sama właściwie nie mogłam nic zrobić. Nikt z nas nie mógł. Nie obwiniałam się za to. Mocniej opatuliłam się kocem. center|100px — Moja kobieta zaraz przyjdzie. Wynocha! — wrzasnąłem, patrząc bezlitośnie na tę małą sukę, która przyszła po gieta kokainy. Nie za kasę, bo skąd by ją miała, a zresztą na chuj mi ona… Zrobiła mi dobrze języczkiem, jak suczki takie jak ona potrafią najlepiej. Podałem jej spodnie i włożyłem jej do rąk woreczek z białym proszkiem. — Dzięki… — mruknęła bez wyrzutów. — Interesy z tobą to przyjemność, Taira. A teraz wypierdalaj. — dosłownie wyrzuciłem ją przez drzwi. Czekałem na Kimberly. Miałem wiele kobiet, ale tylko tę jedną na własność. Ona? Nie musiała płacić, oddawała mi się w zamian najpiękniej jak tylko potrafiła. Czasem siłą. Często żałuję, że pozwoliłem jej odejść z naszej kwatery. Że dałem jej wolną rękę. Wtedy jeszcze miałem w sobie jakieś gówniarskie uczucia. Chciałem dać jej wolność, dopiero stawałem się wybawicielem tego śmierdzącego półświatka. Miałem dużo interesów, przejmowałem instytucje, wsadziłem wrogów do pierdla, skorumpowałem część władzy. Dopiero teraz, gdy mam spokój i wszyscy wszystko robią za mnie, a ja usiadłem na tronie, na szczycie wieżowca, z którego okien widać panoramę miasta – zabrakło mi jej kurewsko. Zamknąłem oczy i znów widziałem jej błagający wzrok i rozmazany makijaż. A w kącikach ust białą ciecz, którą zawsze mi zabierała, klęcząc przede mną w negliżu. Czysta przyjemność. — Aerchaes… — tak mnie nazywała, kiedy stawała się poważna. Nienawidziłem tych chwil, zwykle zanosiło się na problemy. Gdy zauważyłem jej smutek i usłyszałem mdławy głos, wiedziałem, że czegoś chce. — Tak, mała…? — Muszę odejść. Znalazłam tam przyjaciół. — Śniłaś. — odpowiedziałem, dotykając jej ciała powoli. Lekko się ode mnie odsunęła. — Nie, proszę. Męczę się tu. — Masz dragi i ukochanego na miejscu. Czegóż chcesz więcej, kurewko? — Przyjaciół. I serca. Poznałam kogoś. — Kogoś? Mężczyznę? — zapytałem, niby obojętnie. Lekko uderzyłem ją w twarz penisem, gdy zbierała się z ziemi. Zasłoniła policzek i wstała z niezadowoloną miną. Kiwnęła do mnie potakująco. — Który to? — Aerchaes… proszę… — szepnęła. Coś we mnie drgnęło. — Nie mogę. Należysz do mnie. — Nie jestem twoją własnością. Pozwól mi odejść… — wciąż cicho, łkającym głosem błagała. Spojrzałem na nią i zmiękłem. Kobieta, którą miałem co noc, i która wciąż mnie fascynowała, nagle chciała odejść. Pragnęła wolności. — Idź w cholerę. Mieszkaj z nimi. Lecz kiedyś wrócisz. I będziesz wracała zawsze, kiedy powiem. Inaczej skręcę mu kark. — nie musiałem kończyć, z przerażeniem w oczach położyła mi palec na ustach. Zgodziła się. I miałem rację. Należała do mnie. Otworzyłem oczy i wizja zniknęła, a szara rzeczywistość wróciła. Spojrzałem przez okno na pogrążone w jednej, wielkiej, kurewskiej imprezie miasto. Światło latarni przyciągało samców, których fiuty w pełnej gotowości obrabiane były przez tanie panny, jakie dawno temu miast na mszę niedzielną, zupełnie nieświadome swej nędznej przyszłości trafiły do mojego baru. Po chwili usłyszałem ciche pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyłem jej. To była ona. — Czekałem… — westchnąłem i od razu zaciągnąłem się zapachem jej ciała, podchodząc. Dotykając jej ramion, zsunąłem z nich beżowy płaszczyk wciąż jeszcze wilgotny od drobnej mżawki zwiastującej mozolne nadejście jesieni. — Czego chciałeś? — zapytała twardo, chociaż znała odpowiedź. Z każdej kolejnej wizyty na wizytę wydawała się coraz bardziej harda. Odważna. Stanowcza. Zimna. Udałem, że nie usłyszałem jej beznadziejnej uwagi. Nie chciałem już na wstępie zepsuć sobie zabawy. Chwyciłem jej rękę i wciągnąłem wysoką brunetkę do pokoju. Zamknąłem drzwi i od razu zacząłem ją rozbierać. — Teraz jesteś moja. — Kończmy to szy… — pocałunkiem zamknąłem jej usta, językiem zahaczając o kolczyk w jej wardze. Nie pozwoliłem jej dokończyć. Dokończyć za szybko. center|100px — Co jest, Taira?! — wrzasnęłam, siedząc na korytarzu. Widziałam ją z woreczkiem białego proszku w dłoni, wychodzącą z windy. Pewnie jechała z trzydziestego piętra – wracała od Antychrysta. Przed chwilą zauważyłam, jak jakaś nieznajoma laska wchodziła do tej samej windy. Uśmiechnęłam się z przekąsem. Dhampirzyca spojrzała na mnie i po chwili podeszła zdecydowanym krokiem. Usiadła obok mnie na kanapie. — Mam go dosyć. Skończyliśmy, dał mi woreczek i wywalił za drzwi, bo czekał na swoją cizię. Chyba ją minęłam w windzie. Poza tym… nie ma do mnie żadnego szacunku. — Nikt tu nigdy nie miał do nikogo szacunku, gdybyś jeszcze tego nie zauważyła. Poza tym nie oczekuj od losu za wiele, jesteś dhampirem. Jednostką u dołu łańcucha pokarmowego, pod tobą są już tylko szczury, szczurołapy i ludzie. To była ta brązowowłosa wampirzyca? — Tak. Tobie dobrze. Nie siedzisz w gównianym nałogu, nie musisz kutasowi płacić za dragi. Na niskim, oszklonym stoliku rozsypała kreskę. Nie musiała już nawet dopieszczaj równości żadną blaszką czy twardszym kartonikiem. Kreska była idealna. — Też mnie to cieszy. — mruknęłam, sięgając po leżącą tuż obok butelkę whisky. — Ja za to mam poważny problem z alkoholem. — Widzę. Dopiero co widziałam cię, jak wchodziłaś najebana do pokoju. — powiedziała z przekąsem, zabierając mi butelkę od ust. Poczęstowała się głębokim łykiem. Za chwilę dwoma. Trzema… kurwa, harda była, skoro nawet nie skrzywiła mordy. Nawet nie drgnęła, widziałam tylko, jak krótkie włoski na jej przedramionach stanęły dęba. Po jej ciele przeszły ciarki. Odstawiła butelkę. Sama się sobie dziwiłam, że jej nie wyrwałam whisky i równo po niej nie pojechałam. Zwykle bym tak zrobiła, ale w sumie była moją jedyną kumpelą, jeśli w ogóle tak można określić naszą długoterminową znajomość. Do wieżowca trafiłyśmy jednocześnie, trzy lata temu. Też nocą, też wczesną jesienią. Też wtedy lało jak z cebra. — To nie było przed chwilą, tylko przedwczoraj. Przysnęłaś na dłużej po ostatnim białku. — Czemu stąd nie uciekasz? Jesteś wolna. — zmieniła temat na wygodniejszy. Mało się przejmowała urwanym filmem. W pewnym sensie byłyśmy do siebie podobne. Ja? Nigdy nie przejmowałam się niczym. — Ty też. — powiedziałam, zakładając nogę na nogę. — Gówno prawda, a nie żadna wolność, bo tu jest ten pierdolec z monopolem na worki. — Właściwie już przywykłam. Jest dach nad głową, kieliszek i muzyka. — mruknęłam, wyciągając z kieszeni skręta. Lubiłam Tairę, ale faktycznie, wymieniając zalety, okłamywałam samą siebie. Nienawidziłam naszej kwatery. Tego wielkiego wieżowca pełnego dziwek i ich alfonsów, wampirów gardzących dhampirami, żrących po korytarzu ludzi, nawet nie pierdoląc się z hipnozą. Jarał ich ból w oczach niewinnych i przerażonych. Sama krew. Tyle osób tu mieszkało, a znałam tylko jedną dziesiątą wszystkich. Wcześniejsi znajomi dawno gryźli ziemię, a większość nowych przewijała się co jakiś czas, szukając schronienia w drapaczu chmur. Wychodząc i wchodząc, nie rozmawiając o niczym sensownym. Ale za wszystko trzeba było płacić. Za czynsz za pokój – dupskiem, kokainą czy forsą. Kobiety tańcem, mężczyźni udziałami w rozprowadzaniu używek w centrum chociażby. Kapitałem w metalach szlachetnych, zabawą w rosyjską ruletkę, znajomościami we władzy, w polityce – szczególnie zagranicznej. — Syf — mruknęła, nawet nie ściszając głosu. — Ciebie przynajmniej Antychryst nie pierdoli. Mówiła o tym tak, jak gdyby recytowała program telewizyjny na kolejny, zjebany dzień. — Ale pierdolą inni. Nie mnie, ale mi, a ja muszę ich słuchać. Masz rację. Powinnam stąd odejść, wyjść na ulicę, zagryźć jakiegoś człowieka. — Jak to jest, że z obrzydzeniem patrzysz na Chrystusa, który zagryza jakiegoś kryptopedała w kiblu, a sama wychodzisz nad ranem i wgryzasz się w ostatnią pannę, która nie zdąży odejść z koleżankami spod latarni? Nie jesteś cywilizowana. Za bardzo lubisz ludzką krew. Mogłabyś się powstrzymać raz na jakiś czas. Taki człowiek wystarcza nam na długo, a ty wpierdalasz ponad normę prawie tyle samo co gorzały. Nie kumam tego, sorry, Slave. — Przed chwilą mówiłam coś o frajerstwie, które pierdoli coś do mnie bez sensu. Oddaj butelkę. — żachnęłam, zabierając jej whisky. Pociągnęłam wielki łyk z butelki. Rzuciłam ją o ścianę, a ona stłukła się i zalała korytarz. Kilka osób spojrzało na mnie, po chwili wracając do innych zajęć. Z toalety wyszedł Chrystus, oblizując czerwone od krwi wargi. Rzucił mi ukradkowe spojrzenie, po którym wiedziałam, że nadciągają kłopoty. Wzruszyłam ramionami i wstałam z kanapy, jak gdybym chciała uciec od pierdolonej odpowiedzialności. No bo przecież, nie oszukujmy się, kurwa, chciałam. — Wybierasz się gdzieś, Slave? — Na świeże powietrze. — Pora kolacji dla takiego zjeba genetycznego jeszcze nie nadeszła. Drzwi dla ciebie zamknięte, dopóki nie posprzątasz tego gówna, które narobiłaś. Gruba świnia o wysokości prawie dwóch metrów spojrzała na mnie z góry. Dosłownie i w przenośni, bo z jego oczu biło szyderstwo i pogarda. Odpowiedziałam mu takim samym spojrzeniem. — Nie mam zamiaru, Chytrusie. Czemu nie zahipnotyzujesz jakiegoś pedała, żeby zrobił to za mnie? Ludzie dopiero są warci pogardy. — Jesteś pół-człowiekiem, więc nie dyskutuj ze mną. Przyniósłbym ci szmatę, ale stoi jedna obok ciebie. Może ci pomóc. Nawet nie spojrzałam na Tairę, w której poczułam ogromne nabuzowanie energii. Jeszcze chwila i wysunie kły. Było wiele prawdy w jej wcześniejszym stwierdzeniu. My – dhampiry – nigdy nie będziemy tak samo cywilizowani. Nigdy nie będziemy tak idealnie grać świętych, by zdobyć jakiś wyższy stołek. Dopiero po chwili zawiesiłam na niej wzrok. Kiwnęłam głową. — Nie warto. — To jak będzie, kurewki? Pozbieracie to szkło i zliżecie resztki z ziemi, czy mam wam pomóc? — Powiedz Antychrystowi, żeby mnie wypisał z listy uczestników tej pieprzonej sekty. Nie należę do kwatery. Nie jestem ci nic winna, spójrz w rachunki. Poza tym, ma u mnie dług wdzięczności za obstawianie wczorajszego wypadu na jego obiad. — Jesteś tylko psem tropiącym, Slave! — warknął Chrystus, mrużąc oczy. Były tak małe, że wyglądał prawie jak gruba Azjatka. Plus te jego długie, tłuste włosy. Paskudztwo. Nic dziwnego, że pierdolił się tylko z zahipnotyzowanymi, zakochanymi w nim po uszy małolatami z pierdla. — Mam to w dupie. Mogę odejść, kiedy chcę. Takie są zasady. — Zasady są… Nie słuchałam już go. Odwróciłam się na pięcie i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. Czułam, że towarzystwo przyglądało mi się chwilę. Inne dhampiry z podziwem, bo w sumie nikt z nich nie wytrzymał w wieżowcu tak długo. Nikt nie zasłużył na szacunek, ale jeśli już komuś się należał, to właśnie mi. Za długo byłam na usługach Antychrysta i jego przydupasa Chrystusa. Paradoksalnie nienawidzili się od dziecka. Ale w interesach dogadywali się nieźle, od wielu lat łączyło ich porozumienie, którego nikt prócz nich nie potrafił zrozumieć. Dawniej ich rody walczyły przeciwko sobie, stąd pseudonimy przeciwstawne, określające wzajemną niechęć do siebie. Ale potem Antychryst przejął wszystko w Persil Town i Chrystus musiał pogodzić się najpierw ze stratą interesów, potem – najbliższej rodziny. Wszyscy spodziewali się, że wkurwi się i popełni samobójstwo, a on poklepał Aerchaesa po ramieniu i pogratulował mu dobrze wykonanej roboty. Od tamtej pory służył mu i całkiem nieźle spełniał się w roli przydupasa. Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, że zgromadzeni na korytarzu głównym ucichli. Przyglądali się naszej trójce w osłupieniu. Po chwili niektóre wampiry zaczęły skandować, by oderwać mi łeb. Niedoczekanie. Nie znałam ich. Jakieś dzieciaki, niedorastające mi do pięt. A jednak wampiry. Z góry skazani na szczęście. — Pewnie jeszcze się spotkamy, Taira. Ale nie tutaj. — Slave! Wracaj tu. Nie odpowiedziałam na krzyk Chrystusa. Wkurwiony pijackim skandowaniem, machnął na mnie ręką i spojrzał z nienawiścią na tłum gapiów. — Wracać do swoich interesów, bo zaraz wszyscy stąd wylecicie. — Dlaczego obeszło się bez konsekwencji, Jezu? Usłyszałam z tłumu. Poznałam ten głos. To była Angel – najdroższa tancerka baru występująca w doczepianych, białych skrzydłach. Do jej trupiej karnacji pasowały idealnie. Lubiłam ją, choć rzadko wdawałam się w nią w dyskusje, bo była jedną z tych setek milionów wampirów na świecie, które nie rozmawiały z dhampirami. Gardziła mną, a jednak była perfekcyjna w tym, co robiła. W tańcu. W swoim chłodzie. W byciu suką. Szanowałam ją w jakiś sposób za to. — Bo Slave… Zatrzymałam się przed windą, czekając na odpowiedź. Specjalnie wolniej sięgnęłam palcem w stronę przycisku. — Bo to Slave. I tyle. Koniec tematu, rozejść się! Miałam mieszane uczucia. Żegnałam miejsce, w którym spędziłam trzy jebane lata. I z osób tam, rozmawiałam tylko z Tairą, czasem z Antychrystem i jego gorylem Chrystusem. Miałam pod ręką alkohol, papierosy… niebo, gdy wjeżdżałam na ostatnie – trzydzieste piętro. Ale tym miejscem rządziły wampiry takie jak Antychryst. Miałam w dupie pojebanych gówniarzy siedzących na kasie. Pomiatają dhampirami, szczególnie tymi niecywilizowanymi. Wcześniej było gorzej. Gdy byłam mała, czytałam historie o publicznych paleniach i torturach, gwałtach na dhampirkach przebijanych na końcu kołkiem. Niczym nic nieznaczące, trędowate pacynki. Teraz wiele się zmieniło. Dzięki naszym brakom w obyciu i niepohamowaniu w miłości do krwi i możliwości chodzenia za dnia bez specjalnego wysiłku mieli z nas pożytek, wystarczyło przynieść trochę świeżego żarcia, najlepiej jeszcze żywego. Jeśli złapała nas policja – koniec życia. Kołek lub więzienie, w zależności kto widział. Traktowano nas już bardziej jak maskotki, lecz wciąż źródło uciechy i rozrywki. Gorsi? Jak w dialogu – tylko ludzie. I szczury. I ludzie, którzy gonili szczury, myśląc, że są panami świata. Nie mieli pojęcia o naszych rasach. Trzasnęłam drzwiami kwatery. Spojrzałam ostatni raz na budynek i ruszyłam ciemną ulicą przed siebie. Odpaliłam kolejnego Marlboro z paczki, którą miałam w kieszeni. — Wdech, wydech… — zanuciłam znane rytmy. — Puszczony z dymem. Czy masz jeszcze siłę i ile jej jest… — Nagle ujrzałam skąpo ubraną kobietę stojącą pod jaśniejącym światłem latarni. Nie była wampirem, ani dhampirzycą. — Popij dużo, aby oddalić ten dzień… gdy popiół zostanie ty będziesz jak cień. — dokończyłam słynną nutę, podchodząc do laski. Wzięła mnie niespodziewana chcica na ludzką krew. Nic nowego. Ale zawsze tak samo intensywnie – jak pierwszy raz. Wampiry dorastały do życia wśród ludzi. My nie mieliśmy zbyt wielu praw i możliwości. Nigdy nie dorośliśmy i nie pokonaliśmy bariery między instynktem a kulturą osobistą. Pewnie dlatego nigdy nie wpuszczano nas na salony. Ach, no i dlatego, że nasza krew nie uchodziła za czystą. — Słucham? — zapytała dziwka piskliwym głosikiem. Spojrzała na mnie z wyższością. Na mnie. Ubraną w czarną bluzę i wystające spod rękawów białe mankiety. Miałam na sobie gówniane bojówki i glany. Jedyne czego nie mogłam zrozumieć, to moda emo w świecie wampirów. Gardziłam innymi, którzy popierali trampkowe style. Ostry makijaż i dość silna budowa ciała musiały lekko przestraszyć laseczkę. Dwa kolczyki w wardze, jeden w nosie. Długie włosy. Czarne, od góry zafarbowane w blond pasma. — Jestem głodna. — powiedziałam z żalem w głosie. Panna spojrzała na mnie z pogardą. — Idź żebrz gdzie indziej. Odstraszasz mi klientów. — Tak? — zapytałam lekceważąco i zakręciłam się wokół niej, niespodziewanie topiąc w jej szyi swoje kły. Krew spłynęła mi z kącików ust w dół, jej prawie przezroczysta biała bluzeczka nagle stała się tak bardzo bordowa, tak zajebiście pachnąca, że miałam ochotę zdjąć ją z nią i wyssać do ostatniej kropli. Odessałam się od niej ostatecznie, gdy dotarło do mnie, że to już, kurwa, zboczenie i zostawiłam ją, leżącą bezwładnie pod latarnią. Wyssałam zbyt dużo krwi, by mogła pozostać bezinteresownym, głupim człowiekiem. Wirus już zespolił się z jej układem krwionośnym. Jeżeli przeżyje, zostanie dhampirzycą. Jeżeli umrze – będzie szczęśliwa. — Dobranoc. — szepnęłam, włożyłam ręce do kieszeni i odeszłam od miejsca przepełnionego śmiercią. Nagle odwróciłam twarz w kierunku kwatery, do której już miałam nie wrócić. Usłyszałam krzyki i jakąś szarpaninę. Nie zareagowałam, postanowiłam nasłuchiwać z ciekawości i braku innego zajęcia. Właściwie, to nie miałam gdzie pójść, ale tak bardzo nie chciałam zlizywać tej whisky z podłogi, raniąc przy tym pewnie język o mikroskopijne kawałki szkła. To by był dopiero komiczny widok. center|100px — Nie prosiłam o taksówkę! — Dbam o twoje bezpieczeństwo, słodka. — powiedział Antychryst, całując mnie na pożegnanie namiętnie. Obok niego stał Chrystus, jego ochroniarz, co miał, zaprawdę powiadam wam, gówno zamiast kory mózgowej. — A NIE O SWOJE POTRZEBY?! — ryknęłam bezsilnie. Nie chciałam już z nim sypiać. Na siłę. Miałam tego dość, buzowało to we mnie. Przypomniałam sobie scenę w łazience, gdy zmywałam klejącą spermę ze swojej twarzy i piersi. Patrzyłam w lustro na swoje odbicie, na rozmazany makijaż. Lecąca z kranu woda zagłuszała moje słowa wypowiadane na głos. Nigdy więcej, kurwa… nigdy więcej nie dać się poniżyć. Nathan nigdy mnie nie poniżał. — Milcz. — Chrystus zareagował na słowa swojego szefa, stanął za mną, zwracając się do Aerchaesa. — Zabrać ją, szefie? Za dużo zamieszania robi, mam dość tych pisków. — Nie chcę do ciebie wracać. Nie chcę już cię widywać! Odpierdol się od mojego życia! Mojego! — Wpakuj ją do taksówki. — w ostatniej chwili, kiedy Chrystus miał już mnie chwycić za dłonie, odwróciłam się i wybiegłam na ulicę. Sądziłam, że byłam dość szybka nawet jak na wampira i wydawało mi się przez pierwsze sekundy, że nikt mnie nie gonił. Kiedy stanęłam za budynkiem usłyszałam jeszcze niepokojące głosy dwóch mężczyzn. — No i co? Gonić ją? Śledzić? Odprowadzić do domku? U góry taki burdel, że nie ogarnę sam wszystkiego, trzeba by prosić innych. — Nie. Zostaw małą pizdę. I tak kiedyś wróci. Musi. center|100px Ach, to tylko kolejna wykorzystana lasencja Antychrysta. Taira coś wspominała, że to ta wyjątkowa. Zaśmiałam się sama do siebie pod nosem, sądząc, że taki jak on o każdej może mówić takie pierdoły. Zaczynało robić się późno. Za chwilę dobije pierwsza, a na ulicach, blisko kwatery buszowały wampiry. Niektóre na tyle stare, by zrobić sobie ze mnie plac zabaw. Inne – zbyt młode, by jakkolwiek mi zagrozić. Rozejrzałam się. Tak praktycznie, to nie miałam dokąd pójść. Moje nieokrzesane spojrzenie padło na jedno z wysokich drzew z dala od kwatery. Wspięłam się na nie i stwierdziłam, że do rana przesiedzę tutaj spokojnie. Potem coś wymyślę. center|100px — Chryste, cho no tu. — na jedno zawołanie mój jakże oddany sługus podbiegł do mnie z pytającym wzrokiem. — Idź jej jednak lepiej poszukaj i przyprowadź z powrotem. Włos jej z pizdy spaść nie może. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co lasce wpadnie do łba. Może jej się o tej godzinie stać krzywda, poza tym sam wiesz, jakie ma ciało. Dorwij ją. — Jasne. Przeszukam tereny. — Migiem. Miałem Sznurówę w garści. Byłem pewny, że daleko nie odbiegła. center|100px Kucnęłam za budynkiem kwatery. Było tu ciemno i nikt nie powinien tu przyjść o tej porze. Za chwilę oddalę się nieco bardziej, ale najpierw upewnię się, że nikt mnie nie śledzi. Nie mogłam ich poprowadzić do nowej kwatery. Zbyt wielu miałam tam bliskich, by Antychryst wpadł tam i narobił bałaganu. Miałam nadzieję, że odpuścił już na dziś. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Pomyślałam o Nathanie. Oddałam się Antychrystowi bez żadnego uczucia. Ale Heroin nie powinien być zły, zrobiłam to dla jego dobra. Wiedziałam, że Antychryst jest w stanie zabić Nathana. A ja nie byłam na ten ruch gotowa. Nie mogłam mu na to pozwolić. Musiałam go zaspokajać. Zamyśliłam się i nagle usłyszałam za sobą odgłos nadchodzących kroków. Odwróciłam twarz i zobaczyłam stojącego ode mnie w przeciągu kilku metrów Chrystusa. Rzuciłam się do ucieczki. Czułam za sobą szybki krok Jezusa, a przed sobą ujrzałam jakiegoś wampira, który miał mnie przytrzymać. Podbiegłam do niego i w ostatniej chwili go wyminęłam. — Łap tę sucz! — krzyczał do wampira Chrystus, ale wampir nie był w dobrej formie, szybko odpadł z gry. Biegłam przed siebie i nagle o coś się potknęłam. Upadłam na ziemię i odwróciłam twarz. Za mną leżały zwłoki jakiejś kobiety. Widocznie wampiry o tej godzinie robiły już swoje. Nie miałam siły się podnieść, zobaczyłam tylko jak podbiega do mnie Jezus. center|100px Widziałam ją. Biegła wampirzyca Antychrysta, ta brązowowłosa z windy. Biedaczka uciekała przed Chrystusem. Siedziałam na drzewie ciekawa, co będzie się dalej działo. Już widziałam wkurw Antychrysta, kiedy Chrystus wróci do niego z wiadomością: „zgubiłem tę małą”. Uśmiechnęłam się zadowolona. Aerchaes wkurwiłby się i pewnie na miejscu zajebał Chrystusowi w ryj. Zaśmiałam się, bo widziałam, że dziewczyna bardzo oddaliła się od goryla i łatwo by mu zwiała, gdyby w ostatniej chwili nagle nie potknęła się o zwłoki niedawno zagryzionej przeze mnie kurwy. Jezus miał już ją pod ręką. Sama nie wiedziałam, dlaczego, ale nie mogłam mu pozwolić na wygraną. Jakoś wpadło mi do głowy, że gdybym nie zostawiła tam tej panny, ubaw byłby dłuższy, aż po pachy i to bez mojej ingerencji. Ale ja lubiłam groźne zabawy. Szybko zeskoczyłam z drzewa i podbiegłam znienacka do Chrystusa. Zablokowałam mu swoją osobą dojście do laski leżącej na ziemi. Dziewczynka miała w oczach zaskoczenie i zdenerwowanie. Nie mogła się ruszyć sparaliżowana strachem i obawą przed tym chujem. — Co jest, Slave? Jeszcze tu jesteś?! — wrzasnął na mnie niezadowolony Chrystus. Chciał mnie wyminąć, ale nie pozwoliłam mu. Pokazał kły. — Odejdź, to nie twoja sprawa. — Wiesz, że jeżeli Antychryst się dowie, że nie złapałeś tej małej, wkurwi się? — zapytałam. Na widok jego wysuniętych kłów coś jakby we mnie wzburzyło jeszcze większe uczucie wkurwienia. Chciałam się tylko podroczyć z nim i odejść, ale kiedy w grę wchodziło grożenie dhampirom – nie czułam żadnych skrupułów. Chciałam go zajebać z miejsca. Mogłabym nawet za to zdechnąć, właściwie nie zależało mi na życiu przesadnie. — No co ty? A wiesz… — zapytał się mnie zupełnie drżącym głosem. — Że jak mu powiem, kto mi przeszkadza, to nie wrócisz już do kwatery nigdy? Jesteś nikim, Slave. Dwudziestotrzyletnią kurewką, nie wampirem. Zacisnęłam pięści. — Zajebiście. Zawsze jarał mnie wolontariat! — fuknęłam pełna ironii. — Oddaj mi ją, Slave! — warknął gniewnie na mnie. Zaśmiałam się kpiąco. — Boisz się Aerchaesa… co, Chryste? — odwróciłam twarz, patrząc niby na dziewczynę wciąż leżącą niepewnie na ziemi i szybko, biorąc zamach, przyjebałam Chrystusowi w mordę. Ten lekko się przechylił, a ja czekając na tą okazję, kopnęłam go mocno glanem w krocze. Dostał, na co zasłużył. — Jezusowi wbijali gwoździe w dłonie, na krzyżu. A tobie wbijam te dwadzieścia sześć z mojej podeszwy w chuja, na ulicy. — wyrecytowałam, śmiejąc się cynicznie i patrząc się, jak gruby wampir zgina się z bólu. Tymczasem dziewczyna podniosła się z ziemi i spojrzała na mnie lekko zszokowana. — Dzięki — szepnęła i podała mi dłoń. — Kimberly Swank. Ale mówią mi Sznurówka. — Raquel Corona — odpowiedziałam ściskając jej rękę. — mów mi Slave. — Spadamy? — zapytała już całkiem pewnie. Dochodziła do siebie. Popatrzyłam się tępo na Chrystusa, który leżał na ziemi, zwijając się z bólu i trzymając się za klejnoty. — Jasne. Dziewczyna biegła za mną jakiś czas dorównując mi kroku, jednak mimo jej starań – byłam dużo szybsza. Zostawała z tyłu. — Marną masz formę. — zauważyłam i przystanęłam. Dogoniła mnie i również zatrzymała się. Rozejrzała się. — Zawsze sądziłam, że jestem szybka. Ale myliłam się widocznie. Są lepsi, a ja… lubię zapalić. — odpowiedziała, widocznie usprawiedliwiając się, na co ja uśmiechnęłam się z ironicznie. — Jesteśmy w lesie. — Rozmawiasz z dziewczyną, która też lubi zajarać. Ale w przód jeszcze ciągnąć potrafię. Od kilkunastu minut biegamy po lesie. — stwierdziłam szybko. — W lesie neutralizują się wszystkie zapachy. Obfita zwierzyna, rośliny – zapachy mieszają się, robiąc wam papkę z instynktu. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie ją zaprowadzę. Nie miałam przecież już stałego miejsca, a kwatera Antychrysta nie była mi bliska. Jej pewnie zresztą też nie bardzo. — Więc gdzie dalej? — zapytała Kimberly. Spojrzała mi w oczy z ogromną pewnością siebie. Nie podobało mi się to. — Wydrapię ci te oczka zaraz. — mruknęłam na odczepnego. — Ja? Ja już jestem w domu. Zamieszkasz ze mną? — zapytałam z przekąsem, błagając, by już sobie poszła. Sznurówa patrzyła na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem. — Mieszkasz w lesie? Jesteś więc dzika, niecywilizowana… — Kim zmrużyła oczy. Widziałam, gdzie patrzy. Przyglądała się moim kłom. Aby jej w tym pomóc, uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. — Jesteś dhampirzycą — stwierdziła. Kiwnęłam głową. — A ty wampirzycą, jeszcze pewnie z arystokracji, że taka słabiutka. Proszę, gryź. Morduj. Przecież wy wszyscy tego chcecie. — odgięłam głowę mocno w bok, wskazując jej moją tętnicę. Pulsowała nabuzowana adrenaliną. Minęło kilkadziesiąt sekund, jednak wampir nie chciał gryźć. Spodziewałam się tego po takiej delikatnej istotce. — Nie piję byle czego. Poza tym uratowałaś mnie przed Jezusem. Kto wie, co zrobiłby ze mną Aerchaes. Pewnie znów zaprowadziłby mnie do łóżka, potem wpakował do taksówki… — Nie piję byle czego… — powtórzyłam jej słowa, zastanawiając się nad ich sensem. Chyba mnie obrażała, ale nie w jakiś przesadnie zły sposób. Po prostu była szczera, jakąś odrazę do dhampirów miała zakodowane w genach i wpajane pewnie od małego, więc ceniłam ją za prawdę, prawie tak mocno jak Angel. — Więc pewnie nie będziesz chciała spać byle gdzie, wampirzyco? — Jesteś niecywilizowana. — odpowiedziała Kim z obrzydzeniem. Miała w głosie ton, który mówił: „Trzymaj się mnie, a przestaniesz być dziką. Zaczniesz być dumną miastową.” — Nie podoba się? To możesz sobie tam wracać. Do niego. — ostatni wyraz podkreśliłam maksymalnie. Dziewczyna wyczuła mnie i starała się ukryć to, co wydarzyło się niedawno w kwaterze. — Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. — Nie kpij sobie. Też znam Antychrysta. Za co mu dałaś? Za Mary Jane, białko czy po prostu spłacałaś jakiś śmieszny dług? — Nic o mnie nie wiesz. Aerchaes nie traktuje mnie tak, jak wszystkie inne. Ja jestem jego miłością. Zaśmiałam się szczerze, na co ona spojrzała na mnie ze złością. — Opowiedz mi o tym, bo nie uwierzę. Dawno nie miałam tak zabawnego i rozrywkowego dnia. Te wszystkie imprezy, dzień w dzień takie same. A tu, proszę, jakaś małolata mówi, że jest panną gangstera! — rozkazałam porywczo. — Nie ma o czym mówić. — Jest. — wciąż drążyłam temat. Nad wyraz mnie zainteresował, bo znając Antychrysta tyle lat, chwilę pełniąc rolę jego wiernego psa, nie wyobrażałam sobie, że znał uczucie miłości. W ogóle, że znał jakiekolwiek uczucie, poza tą sekundą ulgi, kiedy spuszczał się komuś na ryj. — Przynajmniej ciebie szanuje. Melancholię traktuje jak szmatę. W sumie, ona go traktuje jak automat do koksu. Ciągnie za dźwignię, dostając w zamian woreczek… — Nie chcę tego słuchać! — krzyknęła Kim. Naprawdę jakoś ukuły ją moje słowa. Czyżby kiedyś byli sobie bliscy? Może jeszcze zanim Antychryst stał się takim dupkiem? Kto go tam wie, może wcześniej nie był zimnym skurwielem. Uśmiechnęłam się cynicznie. — Melancholia mieszkała tam ze mną. Dziś odeszłam. Miałam spokojnie spędzić tę noc w swoim prywatnym towarzystwie, paląc raz po raz skręconego papierosa, ale odrobina ciekawości sprawiła, że ci pomogłam i przez ciebie moje plany poszły się jebać. Mogłabyś teraz przynajmniej mi zrekompensować straszną stratę nocy i coś opowiedzieć. — stwierdziłam. Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni jointa. Poczułam, że to ostatni. Schowałam go z powrotem i wzruszyłam ramionami delikatnie, jak gdyby sama do siebie. Sznurówa uśmiechnęła się do mnie z przekąsem. — Nie masz już towaru, a nie minęła jeszcze godzina od odejścia? Nie masz domu, nie masz serca. Twoim ostatkiem jest ciekawość, mówisz? Mogę więc cię zaprowadzić tam, gdzie przestanie ona być w centrum. Będziesz miała pełną kieszeń fajek, cztery ściany, ciepłą pościel. A na końcu umysł rozepchany z ciekawości. Wchodzisz w to? — Kim podała mi dłoń. Ja spojrzałam w jej oczy, ale nie zobaczyłam tam żadnej kłamliwej i obłudnej iskry. Mogła mówić prawdę. No ale kurwa… była wampirem. Ich hipnozy nie działały na nas, my natomiast nie potrafiliśmy hipnotyzować. Coś mi śmierdziało, ale nie wiedziałam, czy to Kim puszcza bąki, czy to może ja wdepnęłam w gówno dobrowolnie. — Gdzie haczyk? — Nigdzie. Mieszkam w kwaterze, w której jest bezpiecznie. Antychryst tam jeszcze nie dotarł ze swoimi ludźmi, otacza nas las. Mam tam mężczyznę, do którego uciekłam, kiedy jeszcze mieszkałam u Aerchaesa. Ale dzwoni do mnie, kiedy ma potrzebę spuszczenia się w swoją ulubioną, piękną dziurkę. Więc przychodzę do niego. Masz z tym jakiś problem? — To wszystko? — To mało? — odpowiedziała pytaniem. Pokiwałam przecząco głową i podałam jej dłoń, mocno ściskając. Nie chciałam, by widziała, że jestem zszokowana. Nie zobaczyła, choć przez chwilę byłam, bo nie spodziewałam się takiej szczerości po kimś tak delikatnym, że wypierdolił się na chodniku i nie potrafił się podnieść przez dobrych kilkanaście sekund. Poruszaliśmy się my – wampiry i dhampiry – dużo szybciej od ludzi. Tylko że ja i moi pobratymcy nie bardzo potrafiliśmy zwolnić. Naprawdę kiepsko szło nam udawanie ludzi, z których z krwią wyssaliśmy tylko przyzwyczajenie do światła. Wampiry nie lubiły dnia. Za bardzo pociły się wtedy krwią i ogólnie wolały polenić się, poczytać książkę po dobrej imprezie i wyleczyć kaca, by w nocy znów balować na umór. — Dużo was tam? — Szóstka. — No to prowadź. Nie mam nic do stracenia. center|100px Szłam znaną mi na pamięć drogą do naszej kwatery, a za mną podążała długowłosa dhampirzyca. Niby czarnowłosa, ale jak gdyby z rozbitym jajkiem na środku głowy. Rozglądała się dookoła, zwalniając i pozostając w tyle, jak gdyby w razie niebezpieczeństwa robiła sobie drogę do ucieczki. Odczuwałam niesamowity szacunek do niej. Wyprostowana, idąca pewnym krokiem, z rękoma w kieszeni z miną, która mówiła: „jebać system”. Nie potrafiłam wyczytać z jej twarzy, czy była zadowolona z tego, iż idzie ze mną, czy może wolałaby zawrócić. Sądziłam, że nie jest ona wystarczająco silna na nowe doznania i znajomości, chociaż sama zaznaczyła, iż jest z natury bardzo ciekawa. Ciekawość jednak nie zawsze wiąże się z chęcią zawiązywania nowych znajomości. Wiedziałam też, że niecywilizowany dhampir może być zagrożeniem w kwaterze, w której są ludzie. A w mojej był i taki przypadek. A nawet dwa. Poza tym nie sądziłam, że Slave długo wytrzyma bez swoich znajomych u Antychrysta. Pomyślałam, że mogłaby mnie sprzedać. Mnie i moją kryjówkę, ale z drugiej strony widać, że nie bardzo szanowała ani Aerchaesa, ani Chrystusa, więc jakoś mnie to uspokajało. Pewnie wcześniej czy później ucieknie i wróci się, ale teraz postanowiła twardo iść za mną, chociaż nie miała pojęcia, dokąd tak naprawdę zmierzamy. Nie wiedziała tak naprawdę nic, a to, o czym rozmawialiśmy to był tylko minimalny ułamek całej wiedzy, jaką powinna mieć, aby obdarzyć nas wszystkich zaufaniem i abyśmy i my mogli jej zaufać. Zaufanie bowiem było w naszej kwaterze podstawą. Ja? Nie miałam do niej żadnego zaufania, nie powinnam więc jej ciągnąć za sobą do domu. Dotarło do mnie, że może popełniałam właśnie błąd, ale coś gdzieś podpowiadało mi, że może się wszystko uda. Przecież miałam już tam dhampira i może chociaż Rayne przestanie czuć się tak kurewsko samotna, że da sobie spokój z Kurtisem i pozwoli mu związać się z Larą. Poza tym, Raquel uratowała mnie, więc zaproponowanie jej mieszkania było jednym sposobem na odwdzięczenie się. Nie miałam chyba innego wyjścia. center|100px Szłam za nią posłusznie, trzymając ręce w kieszeni. Dłonią dotykałam ostatniego blanta tak, jakbym nie chciała go wypalić. Był ostatnią rzeczą, jaką wyniosłam z kryjówki Antychrysta i poczułam do niego sentyment. Po chwili wciągnęłam powietrze i poczułam zupełnie coś innego. W ciemnym lesie, na skraju prowincji Maryland, już na obrzeżach samego Persil Town, daleko od Antychrysta i jego meliny odczułam smak krwi. Ludzkiej. Zatrzymałam się. Sznurówka zauważyła to od razu i odwróciła się do mnie w dość szybkim tempie. — Co jest? — zapytała ale nie odpowiedziałam. Napalona coraz głębiej i coraz bardziej porywczo oddychałam ustami. W mroku widać było blask moich kłów. Widziałam, jak Kimberly przyglądała im się. W jej oczach nagle pojawiła się lekka iskra lęku, a może niepewności. — Raquel, co się dzieje? — zapytała doniośle, jak gdyby chciała się upewnić, że to nie jest to, czego się spodziewała. Nagle przestałam oddychać głęboko, a tętno uspokoiło się, ciśnienie zmalało. Zrobiłam kilka kroków w przód. Stanęłam przy Sznurówie i spojrzałam jej prosto w oczy. — Nic. Zupełnie. — ukryłam fakt, że zapach ludzkiej krwi działał na mnie napadowo. Potrafiłam się powstrzymać, ale wiedziałam, że nie na długo. Niedawno jadłam, ale mogłam non stop, małymi porcyjkami. Zwilżyłam usta śliną. Mimo iż uspokoiłam się i starałam się zachować spokój ze wszystkich sił, im dalej szłam, tym bardziej nękała mnie suchość w ustach. Dziwiłam się Kimberly, że ona potrafi tak idealnie opanowywać głód, ma go w dupie, taka na przykład dziwka starczyłaby jej na kilka dni i nocy. Mi też powinna, no ale po co? Zresztą jak oni wszyscy z wyższych półek. Udomowili sobie zwierzątka – dhampiry – które tresowane na salonach w odpowiedni sposób też dają radę pokusie łaknienia. To znaczy – nie dają. Muszą dawać, po prostu mocniej zaciskają zęby i nie reagują na automatyczne łaknienie organizmu. Ja jednak nie należałam do takich. Długo, przez całe dzieciństwo, wychowywałam się sama, gdy ojciec odszedł ode mnie w wieku ośmiu lat. Zostawił mnie w lesie. Nienawidziłam swoich wspomnień. Nie mówiłam o sobie, nie lubiłam myśleć o sobie w czasie przeszłym. Liczyło się to, co jest tu i teraz. Nagle poczułam cios z mojej lewej strony i zrobiłam kilka kroków w tył. Sznurówa odepchnęła mnie na obok stojące drzewo. Była szybka, prawie nie zauważyłam jej ruchu. — Musisz coś wiedzieć. — powiedziała, przytrzymując mnie tak, że kora drzewa wbijała mi się w plecy. — A więc istnieje haczyk… — szepnęłam. Nie wyrywałam się. Chciałam wiedzieć. — W mojej kwaterze jest para ludzi. Jeżeli nie poradzisz sobie z takim ciężarem, powiedz od razu. Błagam, nie kombinuj. Nie każ mi cię zabierać tam tylko po to, byś miała nadzieję, że ich poćwiartujesz i schowasz do lodówki. Pamiętaj, że jesteś ty jedna, a nas wielu. — Para ludzi, powiadasz? Pewnie młodych i silnych, krew pulsuje w nich zajebiście. A może czuć ją lepiej, bo płynie do serca jakoś bardziej dziarsko niż zwykle. Wiesz, co teraz robią? — ściszyłam głos. Widziałam w oczach Kimberly rozczarowanie. Pewnie nie spodobał jej się mój ton. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i mocno nachyliłam się do jej ucha. — Pierdolą się. — żałowałam, że nie skomentowała moich słów. Wzruszyła tylko ramionami. Musiałam zmienić temat, choć chciałam, by odpowiedziała na moją zaczepkę. Lubiłam zaczepiać, a tutaj takie rozczarowanie… — Dobra, to kto następny? — Dwa wampiry, a trzy, licząc mnie. Jedna dhampirzyca. — Dam sobie radę. — odpowiedziałam. Z charakteru byłam ciekawska, nie w moim planie było mordowanie tamtych ludzi. Musiałam dać sobie radę. Przełknęłam ślinę i wypuściłam powietrze powoli. — Są silni, jeżeli nie dasz, ona cię zastrzeli, a on wypruje ci flaki. — Nie kuś mnie, bym chciała się o tym przekonać. — stwierdziłam. — W porządku, nic im nie zrobię. Nie będę opierdalać ci twojej patolskiej rodziny, skoro sama zapraszasz mnie do środka z taką uprzejmością. — W nocy wychodzimy często na polowania. Wtedy możesz iść z nami. Nie. Nie jako pies. Nie musisz załatwiać nic za dnia, chyba że będziesz chciała pójść na zakupy z tą dupczycielską, zbereźną dwójką. — wyszeptała i uśmiechnęła się równie szeroko. Zaśmiałam się. Chyba ją polubię, ma poczucie humoru i dystans. — Ale na to potrzeba odrobiny zaufania, na które sobie zapracujesz. — pasowało mi to. Zgodziłam się, a kolejne kilometry minęły nam w ciszy. center|100px — Gdzie ona jest?! — krzyczałem, patrząc złowrogo na Lilith. Ona podniosła wzrok znad swojego tajemniczego zeszytu. Co w nim spisywała? Miałem to aktualnie naprawdę w dupie. — U Antychrysta. — szepnęła cicho. Podszedłem do niej i chwyciłem dłonią mocno jej podbródek. — Nie wypowiadaj tu pseudonimu tego gnoja. Ile można? Zaraz będzie świtać! Nigdy nie zostawała u niego na całą noc. — mruknąłem. Przytaknęła, ale w oczach miała obojętność. — Jesteś zazdrosny, ale musisz czekać, nic nie zmienisz. Sam też teraz nie wyjdziesz. Ona będzie do niego wracała… — ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! — coś we mnie pękło. Nie chciałem wyżywać się na Reeze, ale jakaś wewnętrzna siła nienawiści do wszystkiego wokół była mocniejsza od rozsądku. Drżałem. — Masz delirę. — mruknęła Rayne, wchodząc do pokoju. Podpierała się o framugę, w dłoni trzymała flaszkę tequili. Automatycznie spojrzałem na zegarek. Trzecia nad ranem. Dla Rayne nie było pory nieodpowiedniej na picie, choć pić mogła za dnia i byłem przekonany, że aktualnie od kilku godzin spała w swoim pokoju. A ona jak zwykle tylko się gdzieś zaszyła ze swoją ulubioną, drugą połówką. Zwróciłem uwagę na jej słowa, patrząc na swoje drżące z niepokoju dłonie. Dhampirzyca podeszła do mnie i podała mi butelkę. — Musisz się napić. — Chrzanię cię! — krzyknąłem i rzuciłem butelką o podłogę. — Ma tu być za pięć minut, inaczej znajdę tego pojebańca i urwę mu jego słynnego kutasa! — Nic nie rozumiesz! — ryknęła Reeze, zamykając z trzaskiem zeszyt. Wstała z kanapy, odrzucając najpierw koc, następnie pamiętnik i doczepiony do niego długopis. Pierwszy raz słyszałem jej podniesiony głos i tak spontaniczne, szybkie ruchy. A nie znałem jej przecież od wczoraj. — Ona to robi dla nas! Dla ciebie! Gdyby nie wracała do niego, Antychryst zabiłby jednym ruchem ciebie, mnie, Rayne, nie wspominając o Larze i Kurtisie. Właśnie… Gdzie oni teraz są? — Na górze. — Pieprzą się? — Czyszczą broń. — Dobra, powiedz od razu, że Croft pucuje mu lufę. — warknęła złowrogo, jednak wiedziałem, że ma rację. Nie chciałem się wyżywać na wszystkich dookoła. Rayne natychmiast zaprzeczyła. — To, że są przedstawicielami tego samego gatunku i mają przeciwną płeć, nie znaczy, że pieprzą się po kątach. Przyjaźnią się. — On ją kocha… — szepnęła delikatnie Reeze. Spojrzałem na nią zdziwiony. — Skąd wiesz? — To widać, jak na nią patrzy. — Ma na nią ochotę i tyle. — kłóciłem się, choć przyznam, że bardziej z przekąsem. Dobrze wiedziałem, że ta dwójka ma się ku sobie od dawna. Lilith zaprzeczyła. — Ochotę, to ty masz na moją siostrę. — Jak ja ją kocham, idiotko! — Tak, jak Kurtis Larę. Tylko nie chce się przyznać. Myślę, że nawet ze wzajemnością. — dodała jeszcze ciszej. — Chodź. — powiedziała, biorąc mnie pod rękę. — Musisz się wyluzować. Zresztą wszystkim nam się przyda. — dodała dużo głośniejszym tonem. Rayne przytaknęła i ruszyła za nami w stronę mojego pokoju. Otworzyłem zamknięte na klucz drzwi i wpuściłem panie do środka. — Co masz najlepszego na stresy? — zapytała Rayne, odrzucając rudą grzywkę w tył. Zastanowiłem się, po chwili wyciągając z szuflady woreczek ze sporą ilością fety. Z tej samej szuflady wyjąłem startą blaszkę, wielkością i kształtem przypominającą kartę kredytową. Rayne wysypała zawartość woreczka na nocny stolik, a ja ułożyłem blaszką trzy, eleganckie ścieżki. Zaczęliśmy wciągać. Amfetamina działa na nas jak nigdy. center|100px Biała Dama pozwoliła mi na chwilę zapomnieć o samotności. Brakowało mi towarzystwa, mimo że w naszej męczeńskiej kwaterze, która nie była niczym innym jak jednopiętrowym, drewnianym domkiem w lesie, nie byłam przecież sama. Nie czułam się już wyrzutkiem, nie byłam poniżana ani nic w tę mańkę. Ale byłam inna. Na początku, poznając Nathana, potem Kimberly i jej przybraną siostrę – Lilith – obawiałam się odrzucenia ze strony wampów. Nigdy nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Pamiętam, gdy Nathan znalazł mnie pierwszy raz na dworcu. Siedziałam w kącie i słuchałam muzyki na słuchawkach, obawiając się, że zaraz padnie mi bateria w odtwarzaczu. Nie miałam nawet kasy na kolejne paluszki. Ludzie przechodzili obok, mijali mnie, ale byłam zbyt podłamana psychicznie, by myśleć o głodzie. Musiałam się podreperować po tym, jak grupa wampirów nieźle mnie poturbowała. Sińce na twarzy okryłam szczelnie arafatką, a na rudą czuprynę naciągnęłam kaptur. Nie miałam siły się podnieść. W drodze do Londynu, na pogrzeb jedynego człowieka, jakiego lubiłam, siedząc sama w przedziale, oblizywałam usta z krwi jakiejś frajerki, którą dorwałam w śmierdzącym kiblu. Czułam, że zaraz pociąg się zatrzyma, ktoś ją znajdzie i będzie niezłe opóźnienie, ale musiałam to zrobić, jej zapach i swój głód nie dawał mi spokoju. Zamiast sochistów, do przedziału wpadło kilka wampirów w glanach. Nie miałam jak spierdolić, ostro mnie potraktowali, kopiąc, śmiejąc się, a potem wyrzucając na pierwszej-lepszej stacji. Byli naćpani i mieli niezły ubaw, a ja? Jestem silna, nie chciałam im dać żadnej satysfakcji. Nie pisnęłam. Pozbierałam się i weszłam na dworzec, doczołgując się ledwo do tego kąta. I wtedy podszedł on. — Wszystko oka? Żadnego „cześć”, żadnego „masz pożyczyć…”. Podniosłam głowę. Wiedziałam, że był wampirem. Rozkraczone nogi natychmiast złączyłam, kuląc się odrobinę. Miałam być silna, ale brakowało mi tej siły. Powoli robiłam się głodna. Dhampiry nie regenerowały się tak szybko jak wampiry. Mieliśmy zbrukaną krew, rany goiły się godzinami. Nie odpowiedziałam mu wtedy. Spojrzałam tylko z nijakim wyrazem twarzy na jego twarz. W oczach miał coś… przyciągającego. Kurewsko miłego. Na pewno frajer, pedał albo łowca. Oni dobrze ściemniają. Zaciągnie mnie gdzieś i zgwałci, na bank, kurwa. Uklęknął obok, z kieszeni wyciągając paczkę fajek. Podał mi ją, wysuwając sztukę. Nie wzięłam. Nie będę sobie robić długów. Ni chuja. Próbowałam się odsunąć od niego, zapominając, że wszystko boli. Siedzenie dłuższy czas w bezruchu jakoś mnie znieczuliło. A teraz? Niekontrolowane syknięcie wydobyło się z moich ust. Kurwa… moja kość ogonowa. Wypierdoliłam się na nią po upadku na tory. I tak dobrze, że nie na zęby. Szczęście w nieszczęściu. — Chodź. Dam ci trochę mojej krwi. — Powiedz od razu, czego ode mnie chcesz. — Niczego. Wracam z polowania, jestem pełny. Mogę ci pomóc. — Daruj sobie. Chciałam go wyzwać od frajera, ale przypominając sobie grupę nafukanych gotów, w ostatniej chwili ugryzłam się w język. Ból mięsiska na chwilę pozwolił zapomnieć o tym na moim dupsku. — Nie jesteś stąd. Nigdy cię tu nie widziałem. Chodź, bo źle się dzieje w tej okolicy ostatnio. Jeden tyran zbiera takie psy jak ty, jesteś tak słaba, że sami zaniosą cię do wieżowca w centrum i do końca życia będziesz opierdalała gały i latała za żarciem za dnia. Nie znasz tego miasta. Dawaj za mną. Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona. Prowincja Maryland, Persil Town. Nigdy nie słyszałam o tym zakątku specjalnie złych rzeczy. — Sorry, czekam na pociąg. — W takim razie skorzystaj z mojej dobroci, poczekasz silniejsza i w razie wu nie będę musiał cię bronić. — nie chciałam litości. Nie odpowiedziałam na jego uwagę. Kontynuował. — Dobra. W takim razie poczekam tu z tobą. — Kurwa mać, gościu. Masz jakiś interes, że jesteś taki upierdliwy? Spadaj. Nie posłuchał. Usiadł obok i oparł się o chłodną ścianę. Po chwili milczenia podał mi dłoń. — Nathan. Możesz mi mówić Heroin. Miałam wyjebane, jak mogę do niego mówić, bo nie miałam w ogóle tego w planach. Coś jednak mi zaświtało. Takiego pseudonimu nie dostaje się za nic. — Rayne. — odpowiedziałam, nie podając mu dłoni. Opuścił ją. — Heroin? Masz coś dobrego? — Może. Ale nie dla ciebie. Pikawa ci kojtnie, zanim kompot zdąży cię uszczęśliwić. Najpierw krew. Chodź do kibla. Myślałam, że mnie przerżnie. Da mi krew, w sumie po oddaniu się będę mieć spokój i może w końcu koleś sobie pójdzie. Nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Pomógł mi wstać. Usiadłam na dworcowym kiblu, a on wysunął kły i nadgryzł sobie nadgarstek. Jego krew spłynęła po mojej brodzie. Kapała na białe kafle, a gdy wstałam z kibla, niechcący w nią wdepnęłam. Moje podeszwy zostawiały zajebiste ślady, gdy podeszłam do umywalki zmyć z siebie jego część. Już czułam się lepiej. — To teraz Helena, a potem seks, czy odwrotnie? — Nie łudź się. Mam już kogoś. Wierny wampir-wolontariusz? O kurwa, jestem w raju. Zaczęłam się poważnie zastanawiać, czy kłapacze w glanach przypadkiem nie zajebali mnie na śmierć. Albo zasnęłam na tym jebanym dworcu i nie ma już sensu jechać do Londynu na pogrzeb Williama. Zresztą nawet teraz, gdyby coś nadjechało i tak bym nie zdążyła. — Chodź ze mną, teraz masz siłę. Przekimasz w ciepłym wyrku i walniesz w kanał. Tak to się wszystko zaczęło. A teraz amfetaminowa siostra zamiast mnie rozweselić, przyniosła całkiem miłe wspomnienia. Uświadomiłam sobie, że z poczucia wyższości nad ludźmi, mogłabym się zakochać w jakimś człowieku, bo wampiry nie interesowały mnie wcale i napawały obrzydzeniem, a dhampiry… Odkąd mieszkałam na obrzeżach Maryland, nie spotkałam żadnego ogarniętego. Ludzie byli inni. Mieli śmieszne pokusy. Wystarczyła im miłość albo trochę forsy, jakaś praca, spełnianie marzeń. Wampiry mieli dużo dłuższe życie i nudziły ich takie pierdoły. A ludzkie carpe diem, przemijanie i zachwyt nad tym, co jest teraz i co będzie jutro – ciekawiły mnie i jarały. Dhampiry z natury były ciekawskie. Zakochałam się chyba w Kurtisie, ale on przyprowadził do kwatery swoją towarzyszkę. Na początku non stop się na sobie wyżywali, ale żyli w pojebanych czasach. Poznali prawdę o istnieniu odmiennych ras i zaakceptowali ją, byli silni, nieraz ratowali sobie skórę, mimo to non stop, kurwa, coś między nimi zgrzytało. Ale i, kurwa, po raz trzeci powtarzając ten sam spójnik – mimo to ciągle do siebie lgnęli, jakby myśleli, że tylko siebie mają. Że my się nie liczymy. Lubili nas, było im z naszą trójką bezpiecznie. Choć Lara od początku nie była ufna, Kurt na polowaniu spotykając mnie, zawierzył mi i pozwolił przyprowadzić się do kwatery. Wtedy jego cipka była ranna, straciła przytomność. Trent podobał mi się nieziemsko, więc dałam jej mojej krwi. Nie działała tak dobrze, jak krew Nathana, ale podtrzymała ją przy życiu. Obiecałam, że w domku w lesie dostanie lepszą, wampirzą. Obiecałam, że nie stanie się im krzywda. Tak – ja, która powinna ich zarżnąć i zeżreć. Zauroczyłam się w nim. Urzekła mnie jego grzywka i to, że był w stanie tak wiele zrobić dla swojej kobiety. Nosić ją na rękach tyle kilometrów, choć był zwykłym człowiekiem, wydawał się silniejszy niż ja, wtedy na dworcu. W kwaterze Sznurówa poczęstowała Larę krwią. Nathan powiedział, że wzbudziłam w nim podziw swoją dobrocią. Odfuknęłam, że to przez jego, kurwa, dobroć zapoczątkował we mnie jakąś jebaną empatię, której nie mogę się za cholerę pozbyć. Uśmiechnął się tylko i poklepał mnie po ramieniu. Tak staliśmy się ekipą. A mimo to teraz czułam się samotna. Kurtis wciąż świata nie widział poza Larą. Nathan miał Sznurówę. Reeze nigdy nie chciała nikogo. Mówiła, że nie myśli o tym. Że kiedy jej czas nadejdzie, nadejdzie ktoś wyjątkowy. Była trochę dziecinna, ale najbardziej w tym wszystkim dojrzała z nas wszystkich. Ćpała najmniej, najmniej też imprezowała. Jadała rzadko, odkąd mieszkali z nami ludzie. Lubiła im gotować. Kurwa, w życiu nie spodziewałam się, że istnieją jeszcze takie wybryki natury wśród wampirów. Empatyczni krwiopijcy – śmieszny paradoks. center|100px — Rayne, zamuliłaś. — zauważyłam, siadając obok rudowłosej na krześle, przy kuchennym stole. — Zabrało mi się wspominki, psia mać. — Rozumiem cię, wiesz? — Gówno wiesz. Nie wymądrzaj się.— Rayne próbowała mnie zgasić, na co uśmiechnęłam się z jakąś taką… czułością? — Nie zadręczaj się duperelami. Kurtis i Lara zejdą i dołączą do nas. — Mam ich w dupie. — Chyba ją. — spojrzałam prosto w jej oczy. Widziałam w nich kurwiki, ale Rayne próbowała się powstrzymać przed wybuchem emocji. — Posłuchaj. Musisz częściej wychodzić. Żyj. Nie trwaj w przeszłości. Gdybym ja bytowała, zamykając się szczelnie w tym, co już było, wiesz, gdzie bym teraz była? Ze Sznurówą, w wieżowcu. Gdybyśmy nie zrobiły jebanego pierwszego kroku, nie poznały Heroin, nie założylibyśmy tej platformy. Zrób coś, z czego będziesz dumna. Nie żryj i nie pij, nie opieraj na tym całej swojej egzystencji. — Jak ja nienawidzę twojego pierdolonego moralizatorstwa, Reeze. — Wszyscy tak, kurwa, mówicie, a potem wracacie i jest jedno wielkie: „miałaś rację”. — Prędzej mi ganja na dłoni wyrośnie, zakwitnie, się ususzy, skruszy i zwinie w rulon. Trudno mi się z nią rozmawiało. Wiedziałam dobrze, co ją gryzie. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy zamykała się przed światem na imprezie. Nie wiedziałam, co przytrafiło jej się przed dworcem, o którym opowiedział mi Heroin. Sama nigdy słowem nie pisnęła. Ale dhampiry takie były. Nieufne, ciche, udające pewnych siebie, by nie wyróżniać się z tłumu w tym pojebanym świecie. Nie dziwiłam im się, kurewsko dużo przeszły w życiu – każdy z nich miał jakąś historię, z której nie był dumny. Albo z którą musiał się pogodzić. Tym ostatnim była sama ich krew. Nieczysta, śmierdząca. A jednak dało się i ją polubić. Odeszłam od stołu i z szuflady wyciągnęłam karty. — Nathan, dawaj na pokera. Rozdaj, a ja przejdę się na górę i każę tym poruchadłom w końcu zejść. Bo ile, kurwa, można… Kategoria:Opowiadania